To Hum in a Graveyard
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: I closed my eyes as the sound of footsteps became distant. It was true what she had said. Love was an unceratin variable, not so unlike the falling snow. It could never be planned for, and certainly never mastered. However, it was these factors themselves that made it even more enjoyable. Fleeting but beautiful, Ayane had proven this to me. Post time skip, eventual YukioxOC.
1. Clashing Pride: A Fated Meeting?

A/N: This story has actually been being planned for quite a while now. And I know, I've already posted another new story this week; but it wasn't really planned. _"Memoir of a Snow Child' _was sort of just a bit of an idea that had been buzzing around in my head for a while, and I felt the need to type it up. I ended up posting it before I got finished revising this, as well.

Jesse: Admit it, you're just a Bleach fanatic. xD

A/N: That too...xD Lol, this story has had a lot of work put into it thus far, however! And sorry if the OC seems kinda dull and/or Sue-ish in this chapter. I assure you that it is just because of the way I had this chapter planned out. The format didn't allow for much (or any, really) of her character to be revealed. Starting next chapter, however, you should start to be able to paint a picture of Ayane's personality.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any of its characters or idea, etc. It and all that have to go along with it belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own my OCs, any ideas of mine, etc. All other mentioned things prior and post to this announcement that do not belong to me belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved.**

A/N: And , once again, sorry if this first chapter seems really dull or unimportant. It may seem like a waste of words, but I assure you that the events taking place in the chapter will all play a major part in how things get set up later on. Sooo...Enjoy? :D Hope you guys like the first chapter! ^^

_Italics =_ Dream

* * *

Ayane's POV:

_Soft white pallets of snow drifted casually around me; the frozen liquid seeming to radiate a peaceful aura all its own as it danced solemnly in the air. A soft melody of sorts seemed to play in tune with the dancing wisps of white, although I couldn't seem to identify the sound's creator._

_My body felt rather heavy for some odd reason; each flake of drifting snow seeming to weigh it even further down. Suddenly, it felt as if the world around me itself had stopped. A single shadowy figure appeared in the distance, my strangely blurry vision seeming to cause the figure to melt into the white itself._

_Slowly, the shadow held out a long limb; an arm, its fingers spread wide in an inviting manner. Simultaneously, I started to struggle with my own appendage; shakily lifting the lead-like body part. Just as I managed to raise my arm to the same level as my shadowy companion's, a fierce howl of wind shook the white world._

_With one gust of icy wind, the shadow was gone, leaving me alone in the snow. For some reason, I felt a strong urge of sadness overwhelm me, before my arm gave out._

_My already lead-like body soon followed suit, my whole form falling to the surface below. Only, I never met a solid surface; and just continued to fall. My eyes began to droop ever so slowly, and I managed one glimpse at the slowly fading white world as I was consumed by a void of darkness._

_Suddenly, a beam of bright light shone upon me, causing my eyes to shoot open in newfound strength. I immediately noticed the shadowy figure from before standing amidst the light, still offering me a hand. _

_I reached out once more –_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I shot upright in by bed, hand held protectively over my heart as I gasped in small breaths. Brown orbs wide, I frantically glanced around my small apartment. After a moment, my brain seemed to register my surroundings, and I turned my attention to the nearby nightstand.

A light blue alarm clock sat staring back at me, its blinking red screen seeming to scowl at me. Letting out a small huff of exasperation, I swiftly pushed a small button on the top of the machine, before beginning to lie back down.

It wasn't a couple seconds later when I found myself once again jutting upright, before quickly stumbling my way free from the tangle of blankets and sheets.

"8:40? I'm so late!" I complained lightly, rummaging through a medium sized carryon bag. Yanking out several pieces of clothing, I scampered towards the nearby bathroom.

Really, waking up late didn't surprise me in the slightest. Jet lag, plus being in a whole new time zone itself, had completely screwed up my internal clock. Of course, being a heavy sleeper didn't help me out either.

I freshened up a bit, before exchanging my pajamas for a slightly wrinkled uniform I had hung in the bathroom prior. After putting it on, I scowled at my reflection in the mirror.

A girl with dark brown eyes met my irritated stare, her black mid-back length hair still rather frizzled, besides having just fixed it into its straight fashion. She adjusted her small, black glasses out of habit, before bouncing a dress shoe clad foot quietly.

I bit my lip, examining the blue and white sailor uniform consisting of a long sleeved top and a rather short blue skirt. Narrowing my eyes, I tried my best to work out any kinks in the fabric.

Why is the skirt so short? I swear…Japanese schools were made by perverts. Sailor outfits should not be the norm of school uniforms.

Sighing tiredly before gathering the rest of my things together, I set out the door at a sprinting pace; the door latching behind my exasperated form.

* * *

Gasping for breath, I leaned precariously against a wall directly outside a brown wooden door. The door had a small silver sign on it that read 'Room 1B'. Glancing down at a small piece of paper I had retrieved from my brown leather satchel-like backpack only moments before, I confirmed my location. Straightening up, I gathered my mind.

Taking one final breath to right myself, my right hand rose to gently turn the door knob. As the door creaked open slowly, a classroom became visible; a rather tall, black-haired woman standing at the head of said class. Upon hearing the door open, she averted her attention to my still form.

Her black eyes seemed to widen in realization momentarily before she turned to address her class again.

"Ah! Here is the new student I was just telling you all about. Although, you are a bit behind schedule, Miss…." She paused for a moment to look down at a piece of paper on her desk as I snaked my way into the room. "Takeda. Takeda Ayane, correct?"

I nodded slightly in affirmation, trying my best not to pay any attention to the classroom full of eyes that were watching my every move. That might have been a bit of an overstatement, but I could care less at the moment.

I guess you could say I had this…_problem_ with being paid too much attention to. It bugged my entire being to no end, and often caused me to shift awkwardly from foot to foot. It's a strange alternative to girls who adore being the center of attention, no?

Fidgeting only slightly as I joined the teacher at the front of the room; I concentrated solely on her tall form. I quickly bowed out of respect, remembering a bit of information about Japanese culture. The teacher smiled lightly at this, before turning back to address the class. "Well then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Feeling an eye twitch in slight annoyance, I took in a breath. I knew I would have to face them eventually. Turning on my heel, I faced my new peers.

Actually looking at the group for the first time, I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. This whole situation being one of my major pet peeves, I decided to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hello. I am Takeda Ayane, but, please; refer to me as Ayane. Being from America, I am used to being called by my first name." I announced boredly, matching stares some were giving me due to this announcement. "I'm fluent in both English and Japanese, however, so don't feel the need to try and speak my native language for my sake." I quickly added, trying to avoid as many future awkward moments as possible.

Now that that's over…

Turning back to my teacher, I glanced down at her name badge quickly. "Ito-sensei, I am sorry for my being late today. I will be sure to come on time from now on." I added, before scanning the rows of seats and noting only one empty seat.

After receiving a nod from her and a 'Just don't let it happen again, since this is you first day.' I slowly started over to the only available seat. Placing my bag down beside the chair, I noted that my new seat was placed next to the window. Perfect.

Allowing myself to smile slightly at this, I began to occupy myself with starting at the school grounds below as Ito-sensei began to get back to teaching.

* * *

Karin's POV:

I sighed lightly from my place next to the window, watching a triad of blackbirds flutter about a tree in the school yard boredly. Twirling my pencil in my hand lightly, I glanced down at the familiar black and white soccer ball resting by my school bag.

Narrowing my dark orbs slightly at the object, I couldn't help but frown slightly.

Glancing across the room at Yuzu, I found that she was occupied in doodling in her notebook. Rolling my eyes, I returned my gaze to the window and once again became consumed by my thoughts.

Ever since Ichigo had stopped going out to fight monsters, things had changed. Yuzu and I were now in our first year of high school, much to her pleasure. I, on the other hand, found it a drag.

Lately, I hadn't found much time to play with my soccer team. Not that that was my real concern…

Sighing lightly, I watched as the three birds from before soared out of view together.

Ichigo…He had always been looking after us. And now…for seventeen months now, he hasn't been able to. Now…

Closing my eyes in tightly, I rested my head in my palm.

Now…It's our turn to protect him.

I was jarred from my train of thoughts by a low creaking sound. Glancing up quickly, I looked around the room. The door was slowly opening and not long after; a figure appeared in the doorway. Although, whoever it was didn't stray into the room immediately, as I had expected.

Ito-sensei quickly halted in speaking, and turned to address the newcomer; a look of recognition soon covering her features.

"Ah! Here is the new student I was just telling you all about. Although, you are a bit behind schedule, Miss…."

A new student? I blinked in surprise. Was I really that lost in my thoughts?

The older lady paused for a moment, glancing down at a piece of paperwork on her wooden desk before continuing. "Takeda. Takeda Ayane, correct?" The new student, which I could now identify as a girl, made her way quietly into the room as our teacher finished addressing her.

The girl replied with a nod, before coming to a stop by the authority figure's side. I took this moment to analyze her shortly.

Long black hair worn down, brown eyes, a rather short build. These were the main features that seemed to distinguish her, if they were any to go by.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about her compared to any other girl in the room, but, then again; I wasn't very normal.

Immediately upon her entering the room, I felt a strange Spiritual Pressure around her. It wasn't like any I had ever felt before, which led my dark eyes to widen. It was in no way similar to that of Rukia's, or any of Ichigo's Soul Reaper friends. It also did not favor that of the monsters, Hollows Toshiro had once called them.

In fact, I couldn't even pin point exactly how much of it she had. It seemed that it was just…there. Just a tiny bit of spiritual pressure that might go undetected by most.

Dark eyes met brown, as the aforementioned newcomer met my gaze.

We exchanged looks for a moment, before she broke eye contact by looking at another staring classmate. I just continued to gawk in her direction, missing a few words she exchanged with the teacher in the process.

"Hello. I am Takeda Ayane, but, please; refer to me as Ayane. Being from America, I am used to being called by my first name." She stated flatly, her voice feigning a mask or boredom. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, before speaking up again. "I'm fluent in both English and Japanese, however, so don't feel the need to try and speak my native language for my sake." She added, before turning to address the teacher again.

Smirking momentarily, I leaned back in my seat and held a finger to my chin. She seemed normal enough…But then again, Ichigo used to seem normal as well.

Ayane took a seat directly in front of me, seeing as though it was the only available seat in the room. Glancing up from where I had been staring at my desk, I watched as she began to stare out the window.

That spiritual pressure…where had I felt it before?

I decided, then and there, that I would get to the bottom of this; one way or another. And I had just the plan as to how to find out what kind of hidden powers she had.

…I can only hope she's the type for sports.

* * *

Ayane's POV:

As soon as the bell let out the beginning of its shrill call, I was already on my way out of the door. At least that was one thing America and Japan seemed to have in common; school bells.

I felt several stares rest on my retreating form, which caused me to shiver slightly in discomfort. Shrugging it off silently, I headed towards the school's foyer, before exiting through the wide double doors.

Sighing in immediate relief, I automatically began to rummage through my bag. My finger tips rested against a metallic object, and I quickly grabbed a hold of it.

Before I could pull my predetermined target from the satchel, however, I heard the distinct sound of running behind me. Letting the object fall back into the depths of my schoolbag, I turned on my heel.

A black haired girl stood before me, panting slightly as she watched me intently. I rose an eyebrow and I examined her slightly disruffled form.

She wore her hair up in a ponytail of sorts, two bangs hanging down to frame her cream colored face. She wore the same outfit as me, which was as to be expected seeing as though I was still on Karakura High School's grounds.

She stared me down intently with a pair of dark colored eyes, which caused me to blink in slight recognition.

Oh. She was from my class. Probably some typical kid ready to interrogate the new classmate. Joy.

Sighing in slight annoyance as another girl ran up to her side, I turned to face the pair completely. The newcomer was a girl probably the same age as her companion, she having light colored hair and warm brown eyes. I recognized her as also being from my class.

She seemed slightly exasperated, and faced her companion with a look of annoyance decorating her features.

"Karin! Don't just take off without me!" She huffed out, the newly dubbed Karin not seeming to spare her much attention. Suddenly, Karin held out a spherical object I seemed to had not noticed before.

"You! I challenge you to a game of soccer." The black-haired girl announced proudly, shocking both me and her companion.

Well, that's certainly new.

I blinked lightly in confusion, shock evident on my face.

"What?" I asked dumbly, earning a small grin from her.

"You, me; a game of soccer. So, are you up to it, new girl?" she stated again, a slightly competitive air forming around her.

Upon clearing it up that she was serious about this challenge, I couldn't help but inwardly smirk. Letting my fierce competitive side overcome me, I grinned coyly.

"If you insist."

* * *

Karin kicked the ball fiercely, the spherical object soaring through the air towards my goal. She kept up with it in pace, not letting up her asault for a second.

I side-stepped as she neared my position, before attempting to steal the ball from her grasp. I failed, however, as she quickly kicked the ball towards my goal in an attempt to keep me from getting it.

The black and white object met its mark, landing squarely within my goal's net.

Letting out an irritated breath, I scowled at her grinning form.

To be honest, I had never actually played soccer before. Nor any sport, really. I was a total newbie at this, and she seemed to be a master compared to me.

And frankly, it was irritating me to no end.

I always hated losing, my universally cocky attitude never seeming to help out with this bad habit of mine. Currently, the score was 6-0, and I was beyond angry.

Angry at who, though? Everything in sight, including myself.

"You know, I never have actually played anyone one-on-one." My opponent announced, retrieving the ball and balancing it under her foot thoughtfully.

Growling in slight irritation, I closed my eyes in thought as I took up my position as well. "It shows."

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, a slight frown appearing on her face. She said nothing else as she readied the sports object once more in front of her sneaker.

I closed my eyes in concentration, trying my best to overcome my annoyance. I tried to block off my surroundings, but to not much avail. Hearing a whoosh of movement, I discovered I had left her an opening to zoom straight past me towards my goal.

Gritting my teeth, I felt a strange sensation overcome me. Before I knew it, the world became a big blur of green.

* * *

Karin's POV:

I scored another point with ease, my trusty soccer ball whizzing past Ayane's obviously annoyed form.

A small crowd had formed around the small soccer field, Yuzu and my a few other classmates of ours forming it. They called out slightly from the sidelines of the all-too-familiar field. Yuzu still looked rather confused by my sudden actions, and I would no doubt be bombarded with questions by her once this was all over.

Sighing lightly as I retrieved the soccer ball for Ayane's goal, I studied the object in thought. Something was wrong, and I knew it. She seemed to be holding back, even if she hadn't noticed it.

I narrowed my eyes, before placing the ball on the ground and balancing it under my sneaker-glad foot. Watching my opponent's slightly ragged form thoughtfully, I focused in on her spiritual pressure.

Just as I had thought, it seemed to fluctuate with her emotions; flaring in and out with intensity as she grew more irritated. This had been the whole point in challenging her to a game of soccer, my hopes riding on that her power was of great enough intensity to form a pressure of its own.

It had responded to her emotions, which had confirmed my hopes. Now that it was of a greater intensity, I was able to gauge more about it. However, I still couldn't tell much. I never had really been good at this sort of thing.

Pulling on a thoughtful face, I decided to test my theories a bit more. "You know, I never have actually played anyone one-on-one." I stated boredly, watching Ayane intently as she took up her position as well.

A slightly scoffing look passed briefly over her features, before she forced a look of only slight irritation over it. "It shows." The blackette responded flatly, causing me to frown. She seemed to be the competitive type, as well as one of mainly offensive.

In a way, she reminded me of my brother.

Taking the opportunity while she seemed to be deep in thought, I charged past her, soccer ball in tow. Her eyes flashed open as I passed by her, the sound of the wind generated by my sprinting figure seeming to jar her from her thoughts.

Watching her reaction from the corner of my eye, I noticed she immediately tensed up. An understandable reaction. Her next action, however, caused me to all but freeze in place.

Her spiritual pressure suddenly flared up immensely, before a flash of green enveloped the spot she had been only seconds before. I felt my eyes widen greatly as I stared down said spot.

Where-

My frazzled thoughts were interrupted as Ayane was suddenly in front of me. My state of utter shock allowed her enough of an opening to steal the ball from my foot's grasp. Within a moment's notice, she was running across the field, before shooting the ball at my goal.

The ball itself seemed to light up a green shade before it shot incredibly fast towards the goal, the net stopping it in its tracks.

I stood there, continuing to gawk until a series of short gasps of breath drew me from my thoughts. My attention was swiftly reverted to Ayane's crouched over form, who immediately attempted to right herself under my gaze.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, our gazes meeting once again.

This time, it was I who broke eye contact as I began to walk off towards Yuzu and the now much smaller crowd. I see now…Her spiritual pressure; I realize why it's familiar now.

Shuffling of feet alerted me that she was attempting to catch up to me, still panting lightly. I stopped in my tracks, lazily turning my head back to watch her as she glared in my direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"She asked, annoyance clear in her tone. "This game is far from over." I let out a breath, placing my soccer ball under the crook of my arm as I turned back away from her.

"Don't worry about it. It's getting dark, you're tired; so let's call it a day." I replied flatly, not being able to contain a small smirk as I turned back to address her formally. "Although…I see potential in you. How about meeting back up here tomorrow, same time?" I asked, retaining the urge to laugh at her now taken aback expression.

"W-what?" she stuttered out, face slightly flushed. "I'm not tired!" she finished stubbornly, straightening up and crossing her arms. "And don't think you chickening out means you win, either." She muttered slightly, watching me intensely with those brown eyes of her. "We'll settle this tomorrow."

Her silent agreement in coming back here tomorrow was enough for me, and I finished approaching my sister. She started to bombard me with questions, as I had thought she would.

"Did you see that kick of Tadeka-san's right towards the end? It was amazing!" she exclaimed excitedly, causing me to grin slightly as we began to walk back home. Of course, she hadn't been able to sense Ayane's spiritual pressure, so she just chopped it up to as being pure skill.

"Yeah…It definitely was something." I muttered as a response, looking back at the field slightly in the setting sun's light.

Ayane was nowhere in sight, leading me to believe she too had left to go home.

"I wonder if she used to play soccer back in America?" Yuzu continued, but then frowned slightly. "Although she didn't seem all that in practice at the start, if she did…"

Facing back forward, I smiled lightly before throwing my bag over my shoulder; carrying my ball in the other.

Yes, her spiritual pressure was familiar after all.

It was the same as my brother's is now that he had lost his powers. Gone, but still with a little bit of something lingering.

As if…it was just waiting for something to trigger its sprouting.

* * *

A/N: Annnnd its incredibly wordy. xD Lol, and Ayane seems like an arrogant brat.

...Just as planned. *Epic Light Yagami pose*

*Clears throat* Anywho; next chapter is where the REAL plot will actually begin. :D And you guys know what that means...*Cue drum roll*

...Yup! The Fullbringers shall make their lovely appearance! :D *Cheers* They're some of my favorite characters, and I presonally think they deserve more love. :3

Anyway, here are a few tidbits of info that may clear up a few unaswered questions you may have:

1. Ayane lived in America, and only recently moved to Japan on a scholar's program to Karakura High. She is, however, half Japanese half American and can therefore speak Japanese as well as English. Just assume they are speaking whatever language you perfer for the show/manga.

2. No, Ayane's spritual pressure is not of a green color. It is, actually a cyan color (look it up for an exact picture), which is greenish-hued, however. The source of green lies from elsewhere.

3. Karin and Yuzu actually won't play a major role in this story, despite their appearance in the first chapter. Their presence is just needed to cause the future chain of events to occur.

4. This takes place post time-skip, directly at the beginning of the Fullbring Arc. As time progresses, this story will follow the Arc.

5. During the soccer match, Karin let Ayane borrow a spare set of clothes of hers to wear during the match. She also changed. So, no, they weren't playing in skirts. -.-'' Ayane didn't have a change of clothes on her (which would have consisted of her usual attire) , so she had to accept the clothes in order to play.

**Also; kudos to anyone who can guess who the figure in the dream was. This will be an oncurring sort of contest, I have decided, and I do not expect you to really guess right this early in the story. To be honest, I would have a heart attack if you guys did know. xD So, whoever guesses correctly first for the full duration of this fic shall win a prize of their choice. (Specially written one-shot, character insertion/cameo, etc.) So, good luck to you all! ^^**

A/N: And that's it for now, so see you later guys! Review, please? :3 Reviews make my day, and I just love hearing any advise or comments you guys have on anything. Flames, however, are simply used to train fire-type Pokemon. ;)


	2. Spritual Pressure of a Bringer?

A/N: Hello once again guys! :D I'm here with the newest chapter to '_To Hum in a Graveyard'_! To clear things up a bit, I'll go ahead and tell you that this chapter is actually very important to the plot. Exspecially towards the end...Either way, I won't hold you guys up! I'll answer a few questions you may have at the end just like last chapter! :D Enjoy! Read and review, please! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :P 'Nuff said. Tite Kubo does, wherever he may be. I do own my OCs, ideas, and etc.** **All rights reserved...**

* * *

Ayane's POV:

It had been several days now since my first day at Karakura High, and I guess you could say that things were going pretty smoothly.

"Ambassador Seaweed is obviously the better character for this type of situation."

"You baka! Neko-san is _obviously_ far better suited for the job than that dorky piece of lettuce!"

Well, as smoothly as something involving me could go; I suppose. Currently, Karin and I were having a heated debate over which character from a popular anime franchise would be better suited to save the main character, Chappy, from an army of evil gummy bears.

…Remind me again why I even liked the anime? It sounded so lame once you tried to describe it out loud.

Karin only scoffed in response as we made our way towards the nearby park we had made it a habit to practice at every day. Without realizing it, the two of us had sort of bonded through this daily routine; said bond seeming to take the form of a rivalry rather than a friendship.

Yuzu looked between us uncertainly, raising her hands up defensively in an effort to calm us. "Neko-san and Ambassador Seaweed both seem to be fit for the job…" She reasoned, only earning a sharp glare from both her sister as well and I.

""Stay out of this!""'

She yelped lightly as the two of us continued to bicker, the light-haired teenager sweat-dropping all the more.

To be honest, I actually kinda liked Yuzu. She was often the voice of reason between Karin and I's flaring tempers; mine seeming to be worse than hers in most given situations. The two of us had grown a mutual fondness of each other over the past week.

Letting out another irritated breath, I snatched the soccer ball from Karin's grasp as we entered the now familiar field. She glared lightly in response, causing me to grin coyly.

"Then let's just solve this dispute, shall we?" I asked mockingly, a smirk soon finding its way onto my opponents face.

"You're on, Neko fanatic."

"Ready when you are, Seaweed head."

I heard Yuzu let out another breath of exasperation from her place on the sidelines as my opponent and I locked competitive glares.

* * *

I plopped onto the ground tiredly, letting out a breath of irritation as I did. Pouting angrily up at Karin's smirking form, I crossed my arms.

"Well, I've got to admit; you've improved quite a bit over the past week. However," Karin began, twirling the soccer ball on her finger momentarily before continuing. "You're still nowhere near my level. And neither is Neko-san to Ambassador Seaweed."

Sending an ice melting glare in her general direction, I turned my head to the right while closing my eyes.

"You just got lucky; that's all! I'll defeat you at your own game eventually." I replied, snapping my gaze to the right as I heard footsteps approach.

"You really have gotten a lot better at soccer, Tadeka-chan!" Yuzu complemented happily, coming to a stop next to her twin sister. "The score was only six to four this time!"

Shooting her a small dumbfounded stare, I quickly closed my eyes again; feeling a light flush of embarrassment come over my features.

"Only six to four? How awesome." I muttered to myself lightly, trying my best to fight off my embarrassed flush. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" I added quickly, turning my attention back to the lighter-haired sister. "Ayane by itself is fine, okay? Honorifics just confuse me…"

Yuzu's eyes widened for a moment before she sweat-dropped once more. "H-hai, Ayane-chan! I'm sorry- wait, I mean just Ayane! Uh…" She stopped talking once Karin and I both raised an eyebrow in her general direction.

Not being able to retain a small smile from forming on my face, I began to rise to my feet, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't really-"I stopped short as a sudden intense pain formed in my ankle as I stood, forcing my body back down to Earth.

Immediately, I felt my two companions rush to my side. Holding my left ankle in pain, I gritted my teeth.

What…

Karin was saying something to me, as well was Yuzu. Having not been paying much attention to them, however, I just dumbly said; "My ankle hurts…"

"Can you stand?" Karin asked, immediately helping me to a standing position after I nodded a no. Albeit I couldn't help but feel ashamed at the thought of it.

Having heard Yuzu mutter worriedly about a clinic, Karin nodded to her. "Yeah, we should. Ayane, we're going to take you to our home, alright? Our father runs a small clinic based there, and he should be able to find out what's wrong."

Staring up at her dumbly as Yuzu tried to help me balance myself as well, I had no choice but to nod and bound along on one foot beside them as we headed to wherever it was they lived.

I couldn't help but growl inwardly, hating this entire situation. Not only had my favorite character lost to a dumb piece of ocean grass via our soccer match, but now I was unable to walk by myself.

A great way to start off my first week in Japan; right? No. It was a sucky way to start it off, or to start anything for that matter.

* * *

The pair of sisters led me through the front doors of a small multi-floored building. Having read the large sign on the front of the building, I had identified this location as 'The Kurosaki Clinic'.

Before I had much time to ponder the rather unoriginal name to myself, however, the three of us were suddenly being charged at by a rather random person.

"My two darling daughters are home!" The man shouted, launching himself towards us with invisible force. My eye twitched lightly at this, right before Karin abruptly stopped the man's charge with her school bag.

He twitched slightly as he fell limply to the wooden floor; Karin's expression one of pure annoyance. I couldn't help but feel the same.

"Dad, stop making a nuisance of yourself. We have company." She addressed her father flatly, before once more attempting to help me into their home.

"Hmmm?" Their father hummed thoughtfully, before jutting up; seemingly full of newfound energy once more. "What's this? My darling daughters have brought home a friend?" Seeming to notice me for the first time, the black haired man looked me over.

Eye twitching in annoyance, I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the pair of sisters. And I thought my Dad was bad…He was nothing compared to this!

"Well my dear, I am Isshin Kurosaki, father to these two angels that accompany you!" He announced proudly, seeming to glow in the florescent lighting of the house. Sweat-dropping, I accidently placed a bit too much pressure on my injured foot.

Grimacing slightly, I caught eye contact with him. "Yeah, that's all fine and dandy Mr. Kurosaki; but I didn't come here to chat." I stated flatly. All at once, he seemed to notice my injury and paled.

"My dear new daughter is injured! How can this be?" He cried exasperatedly; quickly attaching himself to a rather large nearby picture of a pretty woman. Daughter? What the…Wait…when did that get there?! "My darling wife, the world has hurt our new daughter!" He wailed, before whirling back towards us. "Quickly, my other two daughters; help her into the infirmary!"

And with that he rushed into the nearby doctor's office-like area; quickly donning a white coat as he ushered the trio of us into the room. Karin sighed briefly to herself as Yuzu only laughed nervously, the two backing away slightly as they helped me into a sitting position on a cot.

Isshin soon appeared in front of me, eyes gleaming as he began to look me over. "So, my dear child; what seems to be the matter?"

Letting out a breath, I pointed to my ankle. "I injured my ankle while playing soccer. That's all…And stop referring to me as your daughter! I have a Dad already!"

He seemed to be taken aback by my statement, returning to his place under the large picture of a woman as he cried loudly. "Our daughter doesn't accept me as her father; my dear wife! What should I do? She's as bad as that rebellious son of ours!"

I all but face-planted at the scene, Karin's slightly annoyed form stopping me from doing so. "Don't mind him. He's just overly weird sometimes." She announced, shrugging off her father's actions as normal. This, however, caused me to pale at the thought.

This…is normal? Eye twitching at the thought, I couldn't help but cough lightly as Isshin reentered the room.

Hopefully this would all go smoothly…

* * *

Twenty minutes and a lot of awkward moments later, my foot was fully bandaged and Isshin was smiling brightly at me.

"There you go, my dear! Nothing but a minor sprain, so you should be fine! Just avoid playing soccer for a few days of so and you should be back to full health in no time!" He announced, flashing me a thumbs up. Coughing awkwardly, I watched him from the corner of my eye.

"Of course…So, how much do I owe you?" I asked quickly, examining the bandages wrapped around my now shoe-less foot in newfound interest.

The older man seemed to be slightly taken aback by the question, before quickly taking up a heroic stance of sorts. "Not a dime! I couldn't ask such a dear friend of my daughters' to pay! And especially not one I associate as my daughter, at that!"

Gritting my teeth lightly, I pulled a small teal colored pouch from my nearby bag. "No, seriously; how much? And I thought I told you not to call me that! My name is Ayane, alright? And I'm not your daughter…"

He still refused; however, shaking his hands lightly as a more professional air seemed to come about him. "Seriously, it's free of charge. It was nothing more than a minor injury and you are a friend of Karin and Yuzu's. Take it as a small 'Welcome to Karakura Town!' gift!" he announced cheerfully, patting my head as he did so. This caused me to flush in anger, quickly trying to swat his hand away. "Although, medical treatment is a rather odd gift, no?"

Turning my head away from him as I slowly stood, I found my footing. Placing my shoe back over the bandages quickly, I tested my stance. Grabbing my nearby things, I dusted the wrinkles out of my outfit.

Seeing as though I had learned to bring my own change of clothes along with me, I was now wearing an outfit consisting of a black t-shirt and dark colored jeans. I wore a pair of midnight blue sneakers, as well as a gray scarf and a similarly shaded blue cardigan-like jacket.

Taking in a breath quietly, I grabbed my satchel and swung it over my shoulder without another thought. "Fine then. But…thank you, I suppose." I began to walk towards the door, stopping midway through it to turn and give him a slight smile. "And…I'll be sure to come back if ever need a prescription or something."

He smiled brightly, waving to me as I continued on my way out. Yuzu stopped me as I did; her light brown orbs cheerful. "Ayane-chan, would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty, and it's already nearing dark…"

I couldn't help but smile gingerly, but held up a hand none the less. "N-no…I wouldn't want to impose. Regardless, I need to start getting home before it gets too dark. Thank you for your offer, though. Maybe some other time..."

She seemed slightly crestfallen, but nodded none the less. "I understand!" She exclaimed as I made my way to the door. As I grabbed the knob, I turned to give the three all a slight bow.

"See you later, Karin. Yuzu." I stated, nodding to their father as well before I turned and exited the door.

"Ne, see you at school Neko fanatic." Karin called over my shoulder, causing me to grin lightly. Baka seaweed head…

As I exited the small home, I shifted through my bag for a couple of seconds. As my hand hit something metallic, I smiled lightly as I pulled the object out.

A pair of cyan hued headphones met my gaze soon after; a white iPod touch soon following suit. Quickly placing the familiar pair of slightly-bulky headphones over my ears, I attached the cord to the device in my hand.

Scrolling through my songs, I selected a rather upbeat J-pop song that I had heard on a popular anime a couple of years back. The tune seemed to stick in my head as I began to turn onto a dimly lit sidewalk.

I guess you could say that I was particularly fond of this duo of devices. To be honest, they were a gift from my family several years back. My father had bought me the iPod, while my older sister had bought the headphones for me as a surprise. Hinata…I wonder how she's doing? And father…

Ever since receiving the two items, they had never left my side. I refused to buy a newer model of each; for the ones I currently owned had been through quite a bit with me.

Having been rather consumed in the tune of my selected song, I hadn't noticed that I was nearing a pair of individuals.

I stopped short as I noticed the pair, the two standing under a street lamp's light. Pulling the pair of headphones down around my neck in mild surprise as they turned their attention to me; I felt a sudden chill run down my spine.

Little did I know that this innocent meeting under the stars would jump start a whole new chain of events in the nearby future.

* * *

Ginjo's POV: 

Grinning lightly towards Ichigo's angry figure, I began to rummage through my pocket. Feeling a smooth surface brush agianst my finger tips, I grabbed a hold of the object quickly.

"Here," I began, easily tossing the black card in my orange-haired companion's direction. The former substitute soul reaper easily caught the card, glancing down at it in mild suspicion.

He quickly looked up, our gazes meeting once more. "If I were you, I would act while you still can. That is; while you can still protect your friends."

He looked as if he were about to reply when a light shuffling sound came from behind my general direction. Turning my head lightly, I noticed Ichigo had heard the sound as well.

Behind us stood a young girl, probably a teenager by the looks of it. She wore an outfit comprised mostly of black and dark blue; a pair of strangely shaded green headphones adorning her head. She had long black hair that fell to her mid-back.

Brown eyes shot into concentration as she noticed the two of us, her gaze meeting mine for a moment's notice as she lowered her headphones to rest around her neck.

I, however, hadn't noticed her because of her appearance.

Her spiritual pressure…

It fluctuated lightly as she seemed to grow slightly confused, before it lowered back down as she calmed. She watched the two of us closely, as she began to approach us again; not sparing me a glance as she walked past.

She did, however, stop next to Ichigo as she pulled her headphones back over her head. She spared him a glance before talking.

"You're Ichigo, right?" she asked quietly, her voice rather flat. Upon a nod from the orange-haired senior, she grinned slightly. "Then you sure do have one crazy family." And with that, she started to walk again, taking a right turn out of view.

Saying a quick farewell to Ichigo, along with passing along a final warning to him, I began to bring the air. Speeding back towards our base, I couldn't help but think aloud.

"So, there is a Bringer in Karakura as well…She seemed rather unaware of it, though…Oh well. I suppose Xcution shall pay her a visit soon enough."

With a final bright green flash of Bringer Light, I approached Xcution's current base with a small smile eminent on my face.

* * *

A/N: ANNNDD, SCENE! *Claps movie board thingy* I've always wanted to do that...xD Lol, so here are a few answers to some questions you may have:

1. Neko-san is a character I just made up on the dot. He exists in the same show/whatever Chappy and the Seaweed Ambassador come from. He's like a chibi cat...or something along those lines, anyway. xD You see, Ayane has a very strong love for cats...Not unlike how Rukia is with Chappy. Also, I have no idea if Karin likes the Seaweed Ambassador or not. But for the sake of the story, let's just say she does...xD

2. Yes, Ayane actually does have a family. Back in America, she lived with her father. Her sister, being eighteen, had only recently moved out when Ayane left for Japan. And, incase you're wondering, some relatives of hers in Japan rented her a small appartment for her stay with help from her father.

3. Ayane has a very strong love for music, as well as her headphones and iPod. Basically, she is never seen without these two items. So far, she has been lenient about not wearing them during shcool hours, but will probably start wearing them soon regardless. Also, the clothes described that she is wearing are her regular outifit.

A/N: I'm not sure if I answered many questions, but I'm tired so...xD What? I have semester tests tomorrow! Lol, so I hope you all enjoyed! Basically, the plot starts next chapter. It should be up soon! See ya'll then! :D Also, don't forget to take a guess at the contest announced in chapter one!


	3. Awakening of a Forgotten Power

A/N: Hello again, guys! :3 I'm here with chapter three of _'To Hum in a Graveyard'_ and, I've gotta say, I'm really excited to be writing this! This chapter really is where the major plot starts; and the action. xD

Ayane: I can only guess what kind of crap you'll make me get into. u.u

A/N: Shush, Ayane! Or shall I write another fluffy one-shot with you in it? ^^

Ayane: u/u E-eh? No need for that, now…*Waves arms about frantically*

A/N: Hehe, sure~ Anyway, if you guys didn't already know; there is a Christmas one-shot up for this story featuring the main couple. Therefore, there are spoilers for this story's plot in it... :P

**Disclaimer: *Is listening to 'Haruka Kanata', Bleach ending twenty-eight* Unfortunately, I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it all. U.U I do, however, own any ideas and OCs of mine. All rights reserved.**

A/N: So…enjoy? **Read and review, please! **^^ Oh, and merry Christmas to everyone in case I don't get another chapter up before then! :D

* * *

Ayane's POV:

It had been about three days now since the incident at the Kurosaki Clinic, and needless to say; things could be better.

Although my ankle had already healed for the most part, it was still painful to do anything too stressful. Therefore, Karin and I's little soccer war had to be set on the back burner for now.

I let out a breath from my sitting position, scrolling aimlessly through the long list of accumulated songs on my iPod. Pulling the all-too-familiar pair of headphones over my ears, I finally settled on a song.

With a slight tap of my finger tip, 'MASK' by Aqua Timez started to buzz through the headware, causing me to smile lightly for a moment's notice.

Currently, I was sitting on a bench in a rather calm park somewhere off to the right of Karakura High. Upon school letting out for the day, I found I had nothing to do; seeing as though I couldn't play soccer.

So, I had found myself wandering about the city, before stopping for a rest at this park. My light brown gaze rested on the nearby fountain as I listened to my music; eyes clouded over in thought.

It really hadn't bothered me wandering about by my own. Over the years, I had grown accustomed to it. Hinata would often take me out for walks, but she became sidetracked easily. Therefore, I often found myself stalking off into the crowds of people in search of my rather ditzy older sister.

Really, though; her actions hadn't bothered me. Often enough, I simply found somewhere calm to stop and wait for her while I thought to myself. In reality, this wasn't much different from what I was doing right now.

Biting my lip despite myself, I couldn't help but feel slightly downtrodden at this realization. How silly of me. Obviously, no one was coming for me.

Upon that thought, I allowed my attention to return to the world around me. Brushing long strands of black hair out of my face, I stood from my seat. Eyes wide in realization, I noticed the now almost ebony colored sky above me.

Had I really been so caught up in my thoughts that I completely lost track of time? Quickly pulling my iPod up to my point of view, I read the time displayed on its glowing screen. Six thirty-seven. Wonderful.

Huffing lightly in annoyance, I allowed my headphones to continue emitting sound as I began my trek back towards my apartment complex. Street lights blinked on as I began my solemn journey, causing me to sigh.

In reality, I didn't mind the dark. Walking at night was actually rather calming for me. However, I did fear things that stirred in the dark. Not so much monsters, but more realistic things such as robbers and criminals.

Narrowing my eyes at the now abandoned streets, I couldn't help but frown. The sky was now a full shade of ebony, a sliver of the moon seeming to grin down at me mockingly.

Pulling my black scarf closer around my neck, I let a stoic expression cover my features. Steeling myself, I lifted my midnight blue hued sneakers in a calm pace as I continued on my way.

Just as I had all but forgotten about my surroundings, a sudden bright green flash a few feet ahead of me drew me back to reality. Stopping flat in my tracks, I gawked at where the flash had appeared only moments before; blinking in confusion.

Another flash of green met my questioning stare, only this time to my right; rather high up. At this, I quickly jerked my headphones down over my neck, muting whatever song had been playing as I did so. Now beginning to panic lightly, I wildly glanced around my surroundings; trying my best to keep an expressionless mask over my features.

Another flash. And then another. The green wisps of energy seemed to be coming from all around me, much to my confusion.

"Who's there?" I called unsurely, mustering as much fierceness into my voice as possible in hopes of keeping whatever it was at a distance. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if what I was encountering was human…

"Well, you certainly don't seem like much to me."

Gaze yanking swiftly to the source of the sound, I found my eyes locked with that of a magenta hue. It was a girl, probably only a year or two older than myself. She had royal magenta colored hair, which was worn in two long pigtails. A dress consisting of primarily black and white adorned her body, while a white furry hat rested on her head.

Her appearance, however, wasn't what startled me. It was her location.

She stood atop the building directly beside me's roof, her boot covered feet firmly planted on the concrete structure.

Gaze wide, I took a small step back.

How-

My inner ponderings were interrupted, however, by another flash of green directly next to her. Another figure appeared next to the girl simultaneously, said figure looking rather exasperated.

"Eh, Riruka; we weren't supposed to reveal ourselves yet." The second figure stated firmly, hands on hip. "We were supposed to wait until Ginjo gave the signal, remember?"

The figure was an older woman, with dark toned skin. She wore an outfit comprised of a low-cut long-sleeved black shirt, a pair of white jeans, and a pair of dark boots. She had short black hair and, from what I could tell, brown eyes.

The newly dubbed Riruka scowled at this, crossing her thin arms as she did so. "So? Ginjo shouldn't be taking so long. Besides;" At this, she paused; directing her attention back down to my confused form. "This little kid doesn't look to be worth our time in the first place."

The word little hit me like a fallen tree, startling me out of my slightly frozen state.

"Little?" I started, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "I'm not little, you freaking Barbie wannabe!" I continued, brown orbs blazing.

Being kinda short for my age (I was only five feet and four inches…) I had been called short a number of times. Therefore, I had developed quite the defensiveness towards this imperfection of mine. You could say it was one of my several pet peeves…

The magenta haired girl's eye twitched in surprise at my outburst, her companion trying to hide a small smile.

"W-what?" She stuttered out, before her pink eyes started to blaze in anger. "Excuse me?!" She looked about ready to kill me, but she was interrupted by another voice.

"I actually saw that one coming, Riruka." A younger male's voice called out calmly from somewhere behind me, causing me to turn around. On the top of another building rested a third figure, a fourth standing next to him. "If you don't want to be made fun of, don't be so..._pink_."

The boy was around or of my age, I assumed, and was currently consumed in playing something on a handheld console. He wore an outfit mostly comprised of black; a black trench coat, pair of pants, and pair of boots making it up. A similarly colored cap rested upon his head. He had blonde hair, and part of it covered one of his dark green eyes.

The figure beside him was an older man, wearing an outfit mostly comprised of black and white. It resembled a waiter's outfit majorly, and a strange black eye patch covered his right eye. He had black hair, and was currently standing very calmly.

Upon realizing they had me surrounded, I tensed up; looking for a way out of the situation.

Damn…Just about the only thing I could do if they decided to attack me is run.

Grimacing slightly at this realization, I felt my muscles tighten considerably. Just as Riruka was about to offer a rebuttal, she was cut off once more as another flash of green lit off to my immediate right.

Another figure appeared there as I turned my attention to it, it's sudden appearance shocking me slightly.

"Hello again." He stated, raising his hand in a waving manner. A bright smile lit his face as he approached me slowly. Stopping a few feet away, he addressed me seriously. "Although, I don't believe I caught your name the other day…"

Previously having been eyeing him suspiciously, my gaze changed to one of confusion as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Eh? I've never seen you before in my life."

At this, he twitched lightly; almost doing an anime fall before regaining his composure.

"Of course you have! Don't you remember the other night? I was with Kurosaki-kun."

Blinking in remembrance, I took up a thoughtful pose. "Oh yea…"I reminisced, causing him to grin slightly at my remembering him. "You were that creepy guy having a staring contest with Karin and Yuzu's brother."

At this, he actually did an anime fall while I only blinked down at him stoically.

"Regardless; what is this about?" I continued seriously, glaring the strange man down. "Why do the five of you have me surrounded, and what exactly is going on?" I had started to get pretty irritated, and slightly scared. I was outnumbered by four and my odds against these strange people looked pretty slim.

The man quickly regained a serious composure, eyeing me coyly. "Why, aren't you a rather serious kid?" He began, causing me to narrow my eyes. "You should relax. We're all friends here."

At this, I scoffed; earning a small frown from said man. "As if. As far as I'm concerned, you're all a bunch of psychotic stalkers."

He held up his hands defensively, before continuing. "Now, now…No need to be so rude." Lowering his hands, he addressed me normally. "I am Ginjo Kugo, and these are my comrades. We are all members of the organization known as Xcution." He finished, before watching me expectantly.

I stared dully at him, before replying. "What?"

He cleared his throat lightly in annoyance, before continuing. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself as well?"

"Oh, pardon me. I just assumed that my stalkers would already know my name." I deadpanned, earning another exasperated look from the newly dubbed Ginjo. "And why should I care about what you guys call your little band of misfits anyway?"

Ginjo quickly corrected me, taking a few more steps forwards. "We're not stalkers! We're simply individuals such as yourself. And," he paused, watching as I backed away from his approaching form slowly. "We have come here tonight to extend a hand to you and offer you an invitation to join Xcution."

He stopped dead in his explanation as he noticed my slowly departing form, as I calmly walked away. "Not interested. Keep your dumb club to yourself."

Before I got very far, however, I found the other four members now surrounding me from my place on the ground. Green energy still drifted through the air slightly as Ginjo walked forward to join his comrades.

"Ah, but do you even know what you _are_, Ayane Tadeka?" Upon this, I froze; instantly turning to address the older man.

"I thought you said you didn't know my name." I replied sharply, watching the other four figures from the corners of my eyes. He smiled lightly at this, although a serious look adorned his features.

"How could I not? We tend to do our research on others like us before approaching them." I narrowed my eyes at this, the attention from all five of them making me grow even more nervous.

"One of _you?_ I told you I wasn't interested in your stupid club!" Replying snarkily, I felt a sudden adrenaline rush-like feeling rush through my veins as I grew more flustered. Ginjo only continued to watch me interestingly, before speaking up once more.

"Not the organization, Ayane; but the race of beings. We are Fullbringers, people different from Humans in almost all aspects but appearance and emotions. We have abilities beyond that of normal people, along with a rather high spiritual awareness. Your Spiritual Pressure is more than enough to prove this. Can't you feel in pulsating as your anger rises?" He stated, earning a rather shocked stare from me.

"Has the green energy not been enough to jog your memory?"

My eyes widened at this final revelation, a scene flashing before my eyes before I fixated the older man with an intense glare. Indeed, the strange green light had struck me as familiar.

But from where was forbidden to me. I would not associate the two for the life of me…

He only stared back, still smiling that odd smile of his. "Ah, I see it does ring a bell after all. It's called Bringer Light, you know. Normally, you should be accustomed to it by your age. You are a truly strange case, indeed. A Bringer who denied their powers…Its rather sad, to tell you the truth."

Gritting my teeth in anger, I clenched my fists to my sides. "Shut up! I don't need your pity! And I'm not a freak like you!" At this, I spun to meet the gazes of all the other apparent members or 'Xcution'. "Like any of you! I'm me, and that's all there is to it!" I shouted stubbornly, knowing I was only lying to myself.

Memories flashed in my head once more. Memories of waking up late at night, and finding my Father and sister held at gunpoint. Memories of a strange green light, and an even stranger pair of weapons. Memories of my Father rejecting these abilities soon after, and trying desperately to forget them along with me.

Memories…of locking away these memories themselves.

Before I had a second to blink, Ginjo had somehow summoned a large sword to his side; much to my surprise. In a blur of green, he charged towards me.

Eyes wide in shock, I dove out of the way; my pants leg being cut open in the process.

He reappeared next to my rising form, the grin from before now only a thing of the past. "Your reflexes are good, but they won't get you very far."

Leaping up and starting to sprint away, I still managed to have my arm cut. Gritting my teeth at the stinging pain, I drew my hand to press against the quickly bleeding wound. Red crimson droplets lefts a trail in the air behind me as I continued to run.

I didn't get far, however, before the dark haired man reappeared once again a few feet ahead of me. Sliding to a stop, I studied him while slowing backing up.

"Running now, is it?" He began mockingly, dragging his large sword on the ground behind him as he slowly walked towards me. "What happened to that stoic, smart-mouthed attitude of yours?"

Glaring lightly, I stumbled backwards, only to have my back slam straight into something. Upon inspection, it was the brick wall of a building. Before I had time to right my mistake, however, my pursuer was in front of me; weapon in hand.

"Well, I suppose this is it then. What a disappointment." And with that, he raised his large sword. My brown orbs widened in fear and surprise, my once cocky demeanor now one of mortal terror.

Memories. Memories of Hinata, Father…Pictures and stories of Mother. Memories of trying my best at everything I could to try and win Father over. Memories of wandering aimlessly throughout the streets with my sister.

Memories of receiving that rare present…

As thoughts of the past flashed before my eyes, my mind became fixated on the area before me as a sudden large burst of green erupted from seemingly nowhere.

"Is this…"

Memories…of my pride.

* * *

3rd Person's POV:

The four other members of Xcution watched silently from their now returned to posts on top of the nearby buildings as their leader relentlessly attacked Ayane.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the scene, crossing her arms over her chest. Is he sure this is the best way to go about this? She let out a breath before turning her attention to her fellow Fullbringers momentarily.

Yukio, much to her surprise, had put his game away while he watched the currently one-sided fight.

The gamer frowned down at the scene emotionlessly, his eyes reflecting wisps of Bringer Light from below as he did. The girl, Ayane, was no older than himself. He could only wonder how she had survived on her own this long, without free access to her powers.

Riruka only glared down at the fight, narrowing her eyes as the younger girl was sliced rather deeply across the forearm.

Giriko only watched on silently, an unreadable expression decorating his features.

All four members seemed to frown as their target was pinned against a wall by their leader, each knowing what would come next.

When a green light suddenly enveloped the area, however, they all stared in shock.

The light subsided slowly, and the scene below was revealed.

As they took in the sight below, they had mixed reactions.

Ayane was now in possession of two eighth-note shaped sickle-like weapons, one in each of her hands. Her headphones now rested upon her ears again, now being of a chrome shade and taking a similar shape as her weapons. Her scarf as well had changed to where it took on a almost gas-like appearance; small music notes floating lightly behind it in a trail as she moved.

The teenager gathered her bearings rather quickly, before swiping the handheld weapons swiftly towards the stunned form of Ginjo. He, however, recovered quickly and used Bringer Step to narrowly evade the onslaught.

The blackette quickly walked away from the wall, getting herself in a better position to fight. Her face read of no clear emotion but annoyance and newfound self sureness; her stance offensive.

Ginjo's face suddenly lit up in relief, before he stabbed his Cross of Scaffold into the sidewalk beside him. Upon this, Ayane's expression turned to one of confusion, which was quickly replaced with annoyance once more.

"Ah! It took long enough, but I finally got you to activate that Fullbring of yours!" The Xcution leader announced cheerfully, his demeanor totally different than only moments before. "That was a close call on your part, too!"

* * *

Ayane's POV:

"Although…It's obviously not in its most mature state yet." My opponent finished, much to my anger.

"What's that supposed to mean? You try to kill me, and now you're all smiles?" I asked irritably, not being able to hold back an exasperated tone from entering my voice. I swear, this guy is like the Cheshire cat or something with those grins!

He only sweat-dropped lightly at this, before allowing his weapon to revert to its form as an x-shaped necklace. "Oh yeah…sorry about that. But I figured the only way to force that Fullbring of yours into activation would be through danger. And I just couldn't help but play the bad guy in this situation."

"You make a horrible bad guy…" A sudden voice sounded from behind me, stopping me from replying. Turning my head lightly, I found the other four Xcution members standing on the sidewalk calmly as if nothing had happened. The one who had spoken was the boy around my age.

Ginjo twitched slightly at this, scratching the back of his neck lightly. "I thought I did a pretty good job…"

Upon my concentration lacking; I felt my two Musickles (As I had instantaneously decided to call the two weapons) suddenly start to disperse. In their place rested my iPod. My headphones reverted back to normal as well, my scarf soon following suit. Why…?

"You have to keep concentrated when using a Fullbring's abilities." The dark-toned woman addressed me, snapping me from my thoughts. "Otherwise, it'll deactivate itself; like yours just did."

The other girl, Riruka, only narrowed her eyes in my general direction before huffing. "It wasn't even cute! Why'd I even stick around to see your stupid Fullbring?"

Eye-twitching in irritation, I fought off the urge to snap at the pinkette as Ginjo addressed me once more. "These are Jackie Tristan, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Riruka Dokugamine, and Giriko Kutsuzawa; the other four members of Xcution." He announced, coming closer to join them. I stood a few feet away, still slightly apprehensive.

My eyes betrayed my feelings of inner defeat as the group continued to go on about whatever they were talking about; my mind elsewhere. I had pledged to lock away this power long ago…But why? Was it for my Father? Was it in hope of seeing him forget the events of that one fateful night? In hope of having him feel about me the way he once had?

A sudden flick on my forehead jarred me from my inner train of thoughts, leading me to glance up in confusion. Yukio, as Ginjo had introduced him, was standing before me; an unreadable look adorning his features.

"You should pay more attention. Don't you know that it's rude to not to listen when someone is talking to you?"

I scowled up at the slightly taller boy at this, narrowing my eyes in the process. "Hey! Don't flick me! I don't care if I'm being rude or not."

He simply blinked at this, his attention returning to a small handhold video console. "You should watch who you pick a fight with. Just because your Fullbring has to do with technology as well doesn't mean you're anywhere near my level."

Growling deeply at this, I quickly snapped back. "You're the one who should watch it!" Upon no response, I twitched in anger. "Now who's the one being disrespectful?"

Off to the side of the two of us, Ginjo was sweat-dropping lightly; blinking in thought. Riruka huffed lightly, crossing her arms before looking up at the dark sky.

"Great; now we have two geeks that like to bicker with each other."

As Yukio and I continued to fire insults at each other, my future seemed to spiral off into something bigger than I could ever have imagined.

…Right before I started to feel the effects of my injuries again, that is. Needless to say; OW.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for chapter three! :D I hope you all enjoyed! :3 I really can't think of any questions that need answering…But whatever. If you guys need anything answered, just submit it in a review. :P *Shamelessly lazy*

Crimson: Meh. *Eats berry* I think you're just looking for an excuse to go to bed. What is it, like 11:50?

A/N: Maybe…xD Anyway, review? :3 I haven't got many for this story yet so…Another update is sure to be up soon. And yeah, I went ahead and revealed the pairing cause I can. :P See you guys later! :D


End file.
